harry attacks
by asiya halima kone
Summary: Sequel to harry gets into trouble. harry has enough of Hermione and Ginny lecturing him and end up snapping and hitting Hermione before getting into a fight with Draco what will Severus do now?
1. Chapter 1

**Harry attacks**

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story all rights go to JK Rowling

Harry sat at the Gryffindor table, looking bored while Hermione blabbered on about how good potions class was. He tuned her out when he heard Ginny join in.

"Really Harry you should concentrate more on your classes." Without thinking and just wanting the girls to shut up he got up and punched Hermione in the face.

"Just shut up I have had enough of you blabbing on and on!" Harry said as he stormed off. But little did he know his bad day was only going to get worse.

Harry walked around a corner when he spotted Draco Malfoy and his cronies.

"Oh hello Potter, still hanging around with mud-bloods?" taunted Malfoy.

CRACK! Went Malfoy's nose as Harry pounced on him. Unfortunately for him his most hated teacher happened to be walking by.

"What in the name of Merlin is going on here?!" Westbourne demanded.

"Potter broke my nose professor!"

Professor Westbourne told Draco to go to the infirmary then dragged Harry to her office and decided not to owl Severus, but to floo call him. As she grabbed floo powder and called out the address Harry gulped in fear.

Meanwhile Severus was just relaxing in a chair having just finished dinner when the floo glowed green and Westbourne's head appeared. Severus sighed and asked what she wanted.

"Your son has decided to act out yet again! Not only did he hit Miss Granger he physically attacked Mr Malfoy in an uncalled for fit of rage!" said a highly frustrated Westbourne. She obviously was really at her wits end with this boy.

"Right, it seems it has been too long since our last discussion just give me five minutes and I will be there," growled Severus.

Back at Hogwarts Westbourne withdrew her head and sat down behind her desk as she waited for Severus to arrive. "Go stand in the corner, Mr Potter until your father comes." Harry, now realizing he really messed up shuffled over to the corner and put his nose in it. When he heard the floo come to life he gulped in worry.

Severus walked over to Harry grabbed his ear and dragged him to an empty classroom without a word. "OW not so hard, dad!" protested Harry. Severus ignored him and went into the empty classroom and took the armless chair and put it in the middle of the room and sat down not letting go of Harry's ear the whole time. Severus gave Harry's ear a pinch then started the lecture.

"You, young man, are in a world of trouble. YOU PHYSICALLY ATTACKED TWO FELLOW STUDENTS WHAT THE HELL HAS GOTTEN INTO YOU!?" snapped Severus.

"Hermione wouldn't stop lecturing me like she is my mother and Draco just got on my nerves!"

"THAT IS NO REASON TO PHYSICALLY ATTACK SOMEONE and I will not have you hitting people especially when it is uncalled for, young man. Now get your backside here you are getting a spanking with the slipper on your bare bottom and you are getting bedtime spankings for the next three nights. Not to mention you are grounded."

Harry trudged over to Severus and without prompting bared his bum and bent low over Severus' knee as he waited for the spanking to start. Severus wasted no time in bringing the slipper down hard on the upturned bottom, making sure no spot was left unpunished. Soon he lifted his left leg higher so he can get to Harry's sit spots and started reigning down the swats harder.

"Please dad I'm really sorry I won't do it again" sobbed Harry.

"Well let's make sure of it, shall we? Ten more, and if you put your hand back we will start again do I make myself clear?"

"Y…Yes Dad"

Spank whack spank whack spank whack spank whack spank whack

The last ten came down very hard on Harry's sit spots before he was pulled up into a hug. Severus rubbed his hair as Harry continued to sob hard as he rubbed his sore bottom.

"I'm so sorry dad it will never happen again. I will say sorry, I promise" cried Harry

"Hush all is forgiven and forgotten now" reassured Severus.

"Does that mean am not grounded?" asks harry cheekily.

"Not on your life, buster you are still grounded which means apart from classes and meals you will be in your dormitory at all times, not the common room and you are still getting those bedtime spankings. I will come and give them to you just before you go to bed. Understood?"

"Yes sir may I go now?"

"Yes you may. Straight to bed with you, young man."

Harry walked out of the classroom and up the stairs to his dormitory and changed into his PJ's and went to bed.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry was walking down the corridors aimlessly after curfew thinking after his father came to punish him for fighting it is close to the holidays and he is worried about the end of year reports that are due to go out just before the students go home and he knows he has failed at least one class.

"What are you doing out after curfew Mr Potter?" says professor black startling harry out of his thoughts.

"What?"

"I said what are you doing out after curfew Mr Potter" repeats Sirius.

"Just thinking I couldn't sleep"

"Well go think in your dormitory and don't let me catch you out after curfew again or I will take points" reprimands Sirius

Harry nods and walks back to his dormitory where he goes to bed and to sleep. A couple of hours later harry wakes up and gets out of bed and goes to shower before packing for the summer holidays. Ron wakes up shortly after and goes down to the great hall with harry for breakfast before they get ready to go to the train to go to kings cross station to go home for the summer.

When the train pulls into kings cross station harry gets his trunk and gets off the train and looks around for his dad. Finally finding his dad he runs to him and gives him a hug as Severus apparates them back to the manor.

When they get the manor Severus tells a house elf to take Harry's trunk to his room then they both go into the sitting room where harry see his end of year report on the coffee table and gulps.

"Dad is that my report card is it ok?" asks harry worried

"It's not bad but it isn't good either" replies Severus vaguely

Please can you just tell me what it says?

So Severus tells him to sit down and reads his report to him and surprisingly it is not that bad apart from his behaviour he had a good report. "I expect a better report on your deportment next term or the consequences will be severe that being said I think you deserve to be grounded for a week does that sound fair?"

"yes dad at least am not getting a sore backside I thought you were going to spank me for sure when I saw that report am even more surprised I passed the year after all that trouble" says harry relieved not to have a sore bum.

And hour later dinner is ready so they go and eat after they play chess until Severus announces it's time for harry to go to bed "Aww dad five more minutes" harry whines

"No you are grounded now go to bed"

So harry reluctantly goes upstairs to bed ten minutes later when Severus comes to check on him he is asleep and Severus then goes to bed.

Two weeks later there is a knock on the door Severus sighs as he gets up, 'harry is out so he can't get the door' thought Severus Opening the door he is surprised to see who he was thinking about standing there with his head down and a police officer stood next to him.

"hello sir I think this boy belongs to you, I found him a couple streets over smoking drugs and drinking alcohol, he has been given a police caution but if this happens again he will serve time" the officer explains.

"get in the house young man and go and find a corner in the living room, I am sorry for my sons behaviour officer I can assure you it will not happen again." Replies Severus through clenched teeth as he closes the door.

Storming into the living room he starts to pace as he lectures his son. "of all the stupid things to do you go and smoke drugs and drink alcohol WHAT IN THE HELL HAS GOTTING INTO YOU YOUNG MAN, I could have sworn you just finished being grounded last week, but as soon as I give you a bit of freedom you take advantage well no more young man, your grounded for the rest of the summer that means one no phone, no computer, two you will be where I can see you at all times and finally all you homework will be finished and when that is done you will be given more work to do, am I clear young man" demand Severus.

"Yes dad, I'm sorry"

"That's all you keep saying lately then you go and misbehave again and again, well no more come here now I am going to spank you"

Harry turned from the corner and walked slowly to his dad with reluctance and stood near his dad when he was pulled over his dads knee he heard his dad accioing the paddle and winces.

Severus brings the paddle down hard on his son's backside he is going to make sure this lesson is learned for sure.

"Why are you getting this spanking young man" asked Severus as he continued to bring the paddle down.

"ow because ouch I was caught drinking and smoking drugs and brought home by the police and am not allowed to ow drink as ow I'm ow underage ow dad please it hurts and smoking is bad for my health ow arghhh"

"Correct young man, you will SMACK never ever SMACK drink alcohol or smoke again SMACK SMACK is I clear young man" Severus lectured as he continued to light a fire in his son's backside.

"Yes owwwwwwwwwww dad you're clear"

"Right ten more then were finished"

SMACK WHACK SMACK WHACK SMACK WHACK SMACK WHACK SMACK WHACK

Severus lift his son up and into a hug while whispering nonsense into his ear when harry has calmed down he told him to bring him his phone and lap top then to sit down and do some homework.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Three weeks later harry is sitting doing homework in the living room he sighs as boredom surges through his body again thinking he has nothing to lose he looks up to ask his dad a question.

"Hey dad I know I'm grounded but may I please go to uncle Sirius' house please dad I'm bored."

"well, I am glad you are bored that is the general idea, but since I have to go to work you may go see your uncle just make sure you behave or else."

"I will dad, promise" replied harry with glee as he knows his uncle doesn't mind him smoking as long as it isn't drugs harry just feels depressed lately but doesn't know how to tell his dad how he is feeling and feels that the only way to deal with it is by smoking.

Harry got up from the table where he was doing his homework and went upstairs to get his cigarettes and lighter to go to his uncle's house. He ran back downstairs and grabbed some floo powder saying goodbye to his dad over his shoulder he tosses the floo powder into the fire and floos to his uncles house feeling freedom at last.

"Hey uncle Sirius" harry said as he came out of the fire

"Hi harry what are you doing here I thought you were grounded"

"I am but dad had to go to work so he let me come here mind if I have a cigarette I haven't had one in three weeks and I feel like am going to explode"

Sirius waves for him to go ahead as he continues to read his book thinking he should speak to Severus about Harry's problem.

Harry lights up a cigarette and inhales a drag and feels all his tension leave him he started to feel worse about himself lately that he is a failure and nothing he ever does goes right he is so locked up in his thoughts of self-loathing that he doesn't even realise he just set his trousers on fire until he feels a deep burning in his leg he quickly jumps to his feet quickly patting down the fire with his jumper that he took off earlier. He pulled up his trouser leg and notices the big burn on his leg and knows if it doesn't get treated it will become infected.

"Umm uncle Sirius, I think I need to go to the hospital." Moaned harry wincing in pain.

"Why what have you done?"

"I burnt my leg with my lighter by accident I didn't realise I was playing with the lighter while I was thinking until I burnt myself" groaned harry

Sirius quickly grabbed harry and apparated to the hospital. "I need healer Snape now my nephew burned his leg" snapped Sirius to the nurse at the desk.

Severus is just walking by when he heard his name being called he walked up to the desk and asked what the problem was after being told he walked over to the patient.

"Hello I'm healer Snape if you follow me we will take care of that burn"

After they are in a free room Severus turns to Sirius to ask what happened. "What in the hell happened I leave him with you for five minutes and he is injured."

"He burnt his leg with his lighter while he was locked up in his thoughts, Severus he is depressed that is why he has turned to unsavoury habits to get a release from it all"

"is this true son, oh harry why didn't you talk to me we can get through this together first though we are going to have to heal that burn then we can go home and we will talk about how you are feeling perhaps get you a counsellor to talk to ok"

"am sorry dad, I just didn't know how to tell you, it just got worse it's why I snapped at Hermione that time it got too much I already felt bad about myself and she made me feel worse, I just feel sad, angry and worried all the time I can't think straight anymore I have constant headaches all the time as well, but when I smoke it's like all that goes away and I can just be free" harry explains while his dad deals with the burn.

"Don't worry son we will get you some help, now you said you are having headaches all the time how often do those happen?"

"At least four times a day, I have been taking pain killers but they don't work anymore so I stopped taking them"

"Right son I am going to run a scan of your whole body to check what is going on ok"

Harry laid back on the bed and let his dad run the scan when the results came back harry saw his dad raise his eyebrows "what? What is wrong with me?"

"the reason you seem to be getting headaches all the time is because you have a small bleed on your brain son we need to get you into surgery now" Severus says while pressing a button to summon his team so he can get the surgery done.

Two hours later

Harry is just waking up from surgery and he feels really groggy he looks to the right and sees his uncle "where's dad I want dad" croaks harry

"I'm right here son" Severus said from the bottom of the bed harry turns his head to see his dad.

"How long do I have to stay here for?"

"you have to stay here for a week before I can take you home, but you won't be going back to school for a month you need to recover and we need to get you help with your depression so it doesn't get any worse, now I need to ask you something, are you addicted to smoking?"

Harry doesn't really want to answer but knows he has to so he whispers out a yes.

"Ok I will help you quit as I don't want you smoking as it isn't healthy for you, how many do you smoke a day."

"About 15 a day"

"Ok we are going to get that down to 10 a day then gradually reduce it until you stop all together ok."

After harry answers yes Severus says he needs to go check on another patient and he will be back soon harry eventually falls back to sleep.

A/N: what do you think R&R


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Three days later harry is truly fed up he hates hospitals and wants to go home so when no one is looking he makes a break for it unfortunately for him he runs right into his dad.

"Where do you think you are going young man, honestly I leave you for two minutes and you can't even stay put" sighs Severus as he is nearly run over by his son.

"umm, I was going to go home I'm bored and I need a cigarette, please dad I want to go home" harry whines he really needs a cigarette he hasn't had one all day and as per the rules he has to ask his dad if he wants one now as his dad is trying to get him to quit.

"Well since you up and running now I will take you outside to have one, and I got a therapist for you to talk to about your depression your appointment is in an hour"

"WHAT, dad I am not talking to a shrink I will happily talk to you how I am feeling but I am not talking to a shrink and if you make me do I will set fire to myself"

"You do that young man and when your all healed up and healthy I will personally take the skin off you backside for you, you are seeing the therapist I will not have you suffering any longer now come on if you want that fag"

Severus and harry walk outside and Severus hands over the cigarette with the lighter to his son with a sad look on his face. Harry lights the cigarette passing the lighter back to his dad he inhales a drag and the holds it for two seconds before exhaling he feels the release of the tension and is thinking about everything when he gets locked up in his thought again.

"Harry, harry, HARRY"

Jumping out of his thoughts he asks his dad what he wanted after his dad tells him it is time for his session with the shrink they walk back inside and to his room to see the shrink already there.

"hello harry I'm Maria and I will be your therapist for however long you need me for, I am here to listen to you, you can talk about anything you want or not even talk at all ok"

"Ok" mumbles harry.

"So what's been going on?"

"I feel sad, angry and worried all the time if I fail a test I get frustrated and worry is going to fail the year if I'm in a crowd I start shaking nothing I do feels right I just feel like everybody would be better off if I wasn't here"

"Ok, what do you mean when you say you feel like everybody would be better off if you weren't here"

"I mean if I was dead"

"Have

You thought about or done anything to harm yourself before"

"I have thought about it and come close to acting on it but then I think about my family"

The therapist is taking notes and just listens to harry for the rest of the session when she looks at the clock she see the time is up.

"ok harry our time is up now but I would like to see you every week until I feel you are coping and I am going to recommend putting you on antidepressants to help you ok?"

"Ok" harry says getting up off the chair and lying on the bed.

One week later

"harry have you taken your medication today you look a bit lost in thought there you ok son" Severus says as he looks up from cooking lunch in the kitchen.

"Yes I took them I am just thinking if we could turn one of the bedrooms into a duelling room so I can get my frustration out"

"Why are you frustrated son"

"I'm not, I meant for when I get frustrated or angry I can go in the duelling room instead of smoking, just to get me thinking about something else"

"come here son, I am so proud of you a week ago you wouldn't even think of this you would just come to me and ask for a cigarette and now you are asking for me to change a bedroom into a duelling room so you don't have to think about smoking" Severus said as he hugged his son

"Thanks dad can we do it after lunch because I really want a cigarette but I don't want to go over my ten a day limit as I have already had four"

"sure" says Severus as he dishes out lunch smiling he is so proud of his son it makes him want to just hug him and never let go he has been talking to him about how he is feeling and Severus feels he is getting his happy go lucky son back yes his son may get in trouble at times which is normal but just latterly he has been so out of character it's been unreal

A/N: sorry it's a short chapter I just wanted to get it out hope you like it and please pm me with ideas for the next chapter R&R


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Severus is sat in the living room thinking he finally has his happy go lucky son back, but little does he know, Harry has stopped taking his medication, is smoking more, has stopped using the duelling room and just about to go off the deep end as his depression takes a turn for the worst.

Meanwhile Harry is in the bathroom when he sees a razor he picks it up and starts to gentle cut his wrist when he goes a bit too deep he yells "SHIT!" Severus hears the yell from downstairs and runs up the stairs to the bathroom and unlocks the door before going in. he sees his son on the floor with blood flowing from his wrist.

"Oh Harry, son you're going to be ok. I need to heal your arm then we can talk ok"

When Harry nods his head Severus quickly heals his arm and then gives him a blood replenisher then takes him to the living room to talk.

"Right son what has been going on? You have never self-harmed before so what changed now?"

"I just feel like I'm a waist of space and I'm better off dead, I mean everybody says it and they think I can't hear them but I can. It's like all I hear every day, Harry we would be better off if you weren't here, harry drop dead. So I tried to kill myself today to end it all I just want it to end dad I don't want to be here anymore.

"ok son, on what you just told me I am going to have to take you into hospital for treatment because at the minute you are a danger to yourself and I would be going against my oath as a healer to not take you in and also as my son I have to get you help ok"

"Ok dad, but please help me because I can't go on like this"

"One question son, have you been taking your medication" asks Severus.

"No dad I stopped taking them and have been smoking more I'm sorry you must hate me"

"No I love you son nothing I repeat nothing will ever change that"

Severus then takes harry into the hospital to the children's mind healing ward. "Hello healer Snape what are you doing here I thought today was your day off" says healer smith.

"It is but my son needs to be admitted he is suffering from serve depression and attempted to take his life today he needs treatment"

"Ok if you follow me to room 212 I will have a little chat with your son to see where is the best place to start treatment"

Severus and Harry go into the room and sit down and wait for the healer to start talking.

"Ok Harry what has been going on?"

"I feel really depressed, I worry about everything and I feel I am better off dead and that is what everyone is saying and thinking and it's what I hear all the time when I think it's Harry we would be better off without you and that is why I attempted to kill myself today, I need help and I can see that now I couldn't before and that is why I stopped taking the medication and stopped going to therapy."

"Ok we are going to put you on a slight sedation and start therapy tomorrow ok"

After agreeing with the healer Severus sits with his son until he is sedated then goes home where he sits in the living room and cries himself to sleep.

A/N: What do you think? R&R.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 **Harry has been in the hospital receiving treatment for three months now and is ready to be discharged from the hospital but is refusing to take his medication. The healers are trying to get him to take his medication when he bites Healer Smith and starts throwing a fit.**

" **Code Blue I repeat Code Blue room 212" says Healer smith into the intercom.**

 **When Severus enters the ward and hears code blue being shouted through the intercom and which room he rushes to the room to see his son throwing a major fit.**

" **What in the hell is going on here!" he asks healer Smith.**

" **Your son is refusing to take his medication and he bit me, I think he will only respond to you now he is too far gone" the healer replies**

 **Severus walks into the room and says in a stern voice "Harry Severus Snape, stop this tantrum this instant"**

 **When Harry doesn't stop Severus walks up to his son and lands two sharp swats to his backside which immediately stops Harry's meltdown.**

" **Now that you have stopped your tantrum, why won't you take your medication?"**

" **Because I don't need it I feel better, for merlin's sake I've had three months of treatment" snapped Harry.**

" **Watch your tone and yes you do, you can't come of it for another two months so you will take it now. then we can go home"**

" **Fine!" snaps Harry as he takes the potion from his dad and swallows it.**

 **Severus tells him to sit on the bed while he signs the paperwork for him to be discharged before taking him home.**

 **As soon as they get home Harry feels the need for a cigarette and decides to go and do some duelling practice to try and take his mind of it.**

 **An hour later he still feels the need for a cigarette so he goes to find his dad to ask for one he is now down to five a day and he doesn't think he is going to be able to stop he tried throughout his treatment but he couldn't.**

 **A/N: well what do you think? Do you think harry will get into trouble now he is out of hospital? Will he go back to his happy go lucky self? R &R**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Two weeks later Harry and his dad are in a heated argument about Harry going back to school. Severus thinks it is time Harry went back to school but his son is refusing.

"Harry you are going back to school you can't stay off forever and I know you are not going to enjoy having to do summer school to catch up and I know you think it is unfair but that Is life, now as stop yelling at me or go to your room."

"But dad I am not ready I am still taking antidepressants what do you think I will do at school suddenly get better! IT IS NOT GOING TO HAPPEN I AM NOT GOING TO SCHOOL AND YOU CAN'T MAKE ME"

Severus pinches the bridge of his nose between his forefingers and thump sighing he is at his wits end he and his son have been going round in circles with this argument for an hour now and finally he has had enough.

"Go to your room now when you can talk to me in a calm manner you may come out"

Harry goes to his room and slams the door absolutely furious with his dad he can't believe his dad wants to send him back to school already he knows he has been doing well with his depression but he is scared about going back to school. Harry sighs as he counts to 100 in German and then again in French and then just to be sure he is calm he counts to twenty in Italian and then goes out into the living room to speak to his dad.

"Dad, I am sorry for yelling at you why can I not stay at home? I'm scared dad about going back to school, I'm scared that when I go back to school I will go straight back to square one again and I can't go through all that again." Said Harry

"Now isn't it better talking calmly, if you just said that in the first place I could have reassured you and offered you support but you just came out yelling at me which is not respectful is it young man?"

"No sir"

"We have a problem then don't we as you just broke one of the house rules? What do you think I should do?

"Yes sir, can you let me off with a warning and corner time"

"Hmm I will this time go and find a corner, but if this happens again I will smack your backside, go on."

Harry goes to the corner and puts his nose in it while thinking maybe school won't be so bad he can finally see his friends then.

A/N: sorry for the delay I have been busy. What do you think? Next chapter Harry goes back to school and gets into trouble. R&R


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Harry is finally going back to school today and he is panicking even though his dad had reassured him that everything would be fine. He is getting ready, packing his trunk when he hears his dad shout from downstairs.

"I'm coming dad!" shout Harry as he grabs his trunk and runs downstairs.

"Are you ready to go now? Do you have your medication?"

"Yes, can we go now?"

Harry and Severus apparate to Hogsmeade and then walk up to the Hogwarts gates. They walk through the gates and up to the school and go to Harry's new Head of House as he requested to be moved he is now in Slyerthin. Severus knocks on the door when he hears 'enter' he goes in with his son.

"Hello, have a seat" Westbourne says to them.

They both sit down and wait to be spoken to. Harry sits there thinking he really doesn't want to be there and he really wants a cigarette.

"ok Harry in Slyerthin the rules are slightly different we all stick together, I do not allow any bullying, and all arguments are to be kept inside the common room if you can't deal with it yourself you bring it to me you do not take it outside the common room. Now I understand you are on medication you can take that whenever you need to if you need a break at any time in a class just ask ok?"

"Yes ma'am I understand but can we hurry this up I need a cigarette and I need one now" replies Harry with a hint of attitude.

"Harry watch your attitude or do we need to step outside" Severus warns his son.

"Sorry" says Harry slouching in his chair.

"Ok on that note I am going to end this meeting and show you to the common room, you will start classes tomorrow" says professor Westbourne.

They walk to the common room and go in Harry is shown his dorm room and then he is left to it. He takes his medication and then lights up a cigarette feeling at peace straight away he thinks what will tomorrow bring.

 **The next day.**

Harry sits at his house table eating his breakfast after which he takes his medication, when Draco shouts down the table 'is that you whacky meds' getting up from where he is sitting he walks down the table pulls Draco up slams him into the floor and start beating the living day lights out of him.

Westbourne gets up from where she is sitting and runs over to the fight and pulls Harry off Draco and takes him to her office.

"Sit, what the hell where you thinking did I not just say yesterday that arguments are to stay in the common room."

"Yes ma'am but you didn't hear what he said"

"Oh do enlighten me what could he have said that course you to give him one broken arm, a split lip and a black eye"

"When I took my medication he said is that your whacky meds"

"that is no reason to attack him like that you could have brought it to my attention so for your behavior you have earnt a detention tonight at eight and a letter home, dismissed." Replies Westbourne.

Meanwhile Severus has just got home from a busy shift at work where he had to heal a number of injuries from an accident on an auror mission he sits down with a cup of coffee when he hears a tapping on the window not bothering to get up he spells the window open. When the owl flies over to him and holds his leg out he thinks what now taking the letter he reads it fuming the more he reads after he finishes reading he throws it down get up and floo's to the school and goes to the potions classroom where he knows his son should be now.

"I am sorry to interrupt Professor Westbourne but may I borrow my son for ten minutes"

After he has his son outside the classroom he takes him to the empty one down the hall and wards it before lecturing his son.

"What the bloody hell where you thinking getting into a fight on your second day back? Did you think you wouldn't be punished for it because you have only just recovered from your illness and are still on medication? Well my so you are sorely mistaken, come here now"

Harry walks over to his dad where he is pulled over his dad's knee and given twenty rapid swats before he is pulled into a hug.

"Harry I don't mind a little bit of mischief after all you have been through but if it is enough to warrant a letter home you can bet your backside you are getting a visit from me now get back to class and I better not get another letter home about your behavior now go I love you"

Harry then goes back to class and is on his best behavior for the rest of the week when he thinks of a brilliant plan to get Draco into trouble.

A/N: what do you think? R&R


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: sorry it took me so long to update I have been busy trying to get back into work I finally found work so updating will be a slow process.

 **Chapter 9**

The next day Draco is called into Westbourne's office. Draco walks into the office to see not only his head off house there but the headmaster as well.

"Mr Malfoy I asked you to come here because I believe you to have gone into the staff room and vandalized it what do you have to say?"

"I didn't do it when did this happen?" he asks

"Yesterday at 1pm"

"I was outside with Goyle at that time"

"well you name was written on the wall in big letters" reply Westbourne"

"Well I wasn't there"

Meanwhile in another place in the castle Harry is writing Draco's name on the wall of the girl's toilet when he is caught in the act my professor Black.

"What do you think you are doing Mr Snape?!"

"Shit, nothing" harry mumbles thinking his plan to get Draco in trouble has just gone down the toilet.

"Come with me now" says Professor Black sternly.

As they both get to his head of house's office the professor knocks before going in.

"Professor Westbourne I just caught this young man in the act of vandalising school property he was writing Mr Malfoy's name on the door to the girl's toilets" Sirius informs Westbourne.

"Oh really Mr Malfoy you may go I am sorry for accusing you when clearly you were telling the truth. Mr Snape sit on that chair while I call your father."

Professor Westbourne goes over to the floo and floo calls Severus. When Severus answers she informs him of what his son has been up to and Severus tells her to send him home and he will send him back when he has finished dealing with him.

When Harry goes through the floo he sees his dad's stern face and hangs his head in shame.

"Yes you should hang your head in shame young man vandalising school property I am very disappointed in you. This is what is going to happen one you are grounded for the week that means you will stay in the common room after classes and work on homework and secondly you will be spanked with the strap. Come here, bare your bottom and bend over my knee"

Harry does as he is told and bends over his dad's knee for what he knows will be his worst spanking ever he has never had the strap until now that shows how fed up his dad is with his behaviour.

Severus brings the strap down on his son's backside without a word and makes sure his sons bottom is thoroughly punished before pulling him into a hug and telling him he is forgiven and to get back to school and behave.

A/N: what do you think? I know it is a little rushed R&R


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Three weeks later Severus is doing his round at the hospital when he hears a call come through the intercom.

HEALER SNAPE TO THE FLOO ROOM

Severus rushes to the floo room thinking what the hell is going on. When he goes there it was to see the mediwitch from Hogwarts in the floo "What can I do for you poppy?"

"I need you to come through with two more healers there was a potions accident and I can't heal all this on my own"

Severus instantly puts a call out for healer Andrews and smith and then goes through the floo to Hogwarts when he arrives there it is to chaos with his son standing there with his head down with a very guilty look on his face Severus gives him a look which say stay there and don't move.

Two hours later the healers have done all they can. Severus walks up to his son checks him over and make sure he is ok when he is sure his son is fine he tells him to follow him.

Harry follows his dad to an unused classroom and waits for his dad to speak he feel so guilty.

"Tell me what happened"

"I thought it would be a good prank to throw something in Malfoy's potion but when it blew up I got scared"

"What did you throw in Mr Malfoy's potion?" Severus asks sternly.

"A firework" he mumbles

"Sorry I didn't catch that speaks up"

"A firework" he says louder.

"YOU MEAN TO TELL ME YOU THREW A FIREWORK IN A POTION THAT WAS ALREADY VOLITILE, I JUST SPENT TWO HOURS HEALING SERIOUS BURNS, YOU YOUNG MAN GET IN THAT CORNER NOW. I am too angry right now to punish you; I would be surprised if you don't get expelled for this."

Harry walks to the corner and stands there he just wants the quilt to go away. He knows he is going to be expelled.

Twenty minutes later Severus has calmed down enough to be able to punish his son. "Come here harry"

Harry walks over to his dad and stands in front of his dad.

"Young man I am very disappointed in you, you know potions are dangerous but to throw a firework into one is just plain stupid and foolhardy. You will be grounded for a month and you will be spanked bare bottomed with the strap and then depending on what happens with the headmaster you may get further punishment no come here and bare your bottom.

Harry goes to his father's side and bares his bottom and bends over. Severus adjusts his position before conjuring a strap and bringing it down on his son's bottom.

"YEOW dad that hurts not so hard"

"I believe young man you are in no position to demand anything you deserve this and you will receive this punishment"

Severus brings the strap down twenty more times before he stops he rubs his sons back to let him know the punishment is over.

Harry gets up and apologies while pulling his pants up.

"Right lets go see the headmaster and see if I have to find you another school I may have to contact your grandfather which is something I wanted to avoid"

A/N: what do you think R&R should harry be expelled, suspend. Who should Harry's grandfather be?


	11. Chapter 11

****Chapter 11****

Harry and Severus are sitting in the headmasters office waiting to be told if harry is going to be expelled or suspended for his prank in potions class.

"Right healer Snape I have looked through Harry's school record and this is the first time he has been in my office in trouble therefore I will just be suspending him for three weeks"

After hearing he is going to be suspended harry feels like he is truly a failure and has a massive panic attack which leads to a seizure and is rushed to hospital by his dad.

At the hospital

"i need healer Andrews and healer smith right now" Severus shouts through the intercom.

As the healers come running towards him Severus put harry on a bed and wheels him to the resuscitation room where they stop his seizure but unfortunately he slips into a coma. When his son slips into a coma Severus falls to his knees and cries and screams why me.

R&R I know its short but I wanted to update on story for the new year happy new year


End file.
